How we Met
by Mieko15
Summary: This is the love story between Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato. Their love sprouted through as Kushina, who was a loud fighter, and Minato who was a quiet ninja. This is based on how they really met and also based on Naruto Shippuden episode 246 when Kushina explains to Naruto how she and Minato met as children at the academy.


How we Met  
Based on Naruto Shippuden episode 246  
Minato x Kushina

It was a beautiful spring when I arrived in the village of Konoha. I was an outsider unlike all the other villagers that entered the streets. I remember when I had met him. He was a boy that store out from the rest and kept quiet. When I enrolled to Konoha Academy for ninjas I was very shy and looked down at my sandals as the instructed introduced me to my class.  
"Kushina Uzumaki!" I yelled blushing as I loudly gave my name. They all went silent and a few boys began to laugh.  
"Look at her hair!" one boys said.  
"I would never want to out with a girl with red hair" another one commented.  
"Students quiet down please" the instructor spoke trying to calm the class. They all just pointed and stared and laughed, I had enough, I'll show them.  
"I'm going to be the first female hokage!" I screamed through my anger. They all stopped again.  
Then the boys from earlier suddenly began to blurt out laughing once more. I angered and wanted to hurt them but I would have given a bad impression on the first day of school. All but one boy began laughing. He was a blond boy who sat in his chair just staring with no emotion. Finally he store up when he noticed I was staring at him. Out of the rest he spoke out.  
"I want to work well to be a hokage to!" he smiled closing his eyes. I didn't buy it at all. He was probably one of those guys that were goofs and thought that they could do better and greater things. As if.

From then on the boys began to tease me, all but the blonde boy. He just stared. I couldn't stand there words any longer. One day in class they all crowded around me in a big circle. One of them told me how ugly my hair was, others teased the shape of my round plump face. And the last finally set the edge.  
"Hey from now on we'll call you To-ma-to!" the other boys laughed. I ignored them and just stared off into the distance. When I caught a sight I found the blonde boy looking at me again. One would think that as a young girl gets teased, a certain boy will come and beat up all the bullies. Well your wrong. He just sat there staring. Suddenly one boy in the gang grabbed a hold onto my hair and I immediately jerked back. The rage built up inside me so badly.  
I snapped. I grabbed hold of his arm and swung him hitting the boys around me. When he landed firmly on the ground he hit it super hard that he screamed. I pounced on the now defenseless boy and he whimpered and pleaded to stop. Punching him furiously with my fist, he had deserved it all. The fight had been broken up by a teacher that had walked in while I hurt that scum.  
I ran away after school ended, into a cherry blossom field. The wind blew my hair through the sky and I couldn't stand it. I collapsed on the ground next to a tree catching my fall with my left hand. Grabbing hold of my hair I clenched it between my fingers, I hated it so much.  
"Well well well, look what we have here, tomato whatcha doing way out here? Afraid to be seen with your ugly hair?" I flinched, I could recognize that voice anywhere. I turned around and realized who it was. It was the boy I beat up heavily earlier. He smirked and out behind him was a bigger version of him.  
"I hear you've been picking on my kid brother, that true?" he glared.  
"Only because your stupid kid brother is always teasing me!" I yelled furious again (I have anger management problems).  
"Look girl I'm a genin" he pointed to the shiny head band placed on his forehead.  
"Is that supposed to phase me?" I said cockily  
I ran but he chased after me, he was dead serious about trying to hurt me. He even threw a real kunai at me, that brat. I flipped against a tree and knocked the wind out of his left shoulder. He fell straight in midair hitting the ground hard. Served him right.  
-phewwwwww-  
He vanished and a long had taken it's place.

"Hey can you not take what I'm giving at you?" I said mildly in the air above him.  
he desperately tried to grab me but missed. BAM! I kicked him upside the head as he landed on the floor.  
"Don't dare mess with me" I said finally as the two ran away. "You freak!" was the last thing i heard from the boy.

Later that day I arrived back home, though none of my family members were home. At the time i didn't know as much. The reason my family had moved to Konoha was because my family was being hunted down as pawns. And as i arrived home that day, I myself became captured. The men in black, I couldn't see their faces, but i knew they were henchmen. Though i thought i saw sympathy in their eyes as they tied me up and forced me away. I was to tired to fight back or resist, for sure they could see i had given up. My heart grew weary as if i couldn't bare to keep going on. I was eager though that i could somehow manage a way out of this situation. Slowly as we walked I would so often drop strand of my red hair onto the floor as a trail in case someone was to find it. Surprisingly none of the guards noticed as the bright streaks of hair lay the pathway. I was afraid that no one would notice my absence and i would be kidnapped, and no one would have known where to look for me. As we neared the end of the Konoha land and entered the land of wind i began to grow tired and decided that no one at all would come to rescue me, especially one who was the red habanaro. As we made the line i began hearing noises behind my back, i wasn't quite sure what it was but i continued slowly pacing myself until my legs couldn't bare much longer...slowly I fell. I wanted to die right there rather than be held captive against my will. Down-I fell...

Suddenly I opened my eyes not to see myself passed out tied on the ground by being lifted, like light. I stared up and saw a smiling blonde haired boy, the one from my class. "Aye" came out of my mouth as i became surprise. Was this a hallucination? I was going insane of all the walking. I couldn't help but noticed that we were soaring through the air as he jumped from tree to tree, i felt free. I looked down to see he was indeed carrying me as well as holding the red strands of my hair. So i wasn't imagining it, he really did find me. He landed on a high final tree overlooking the land.  
"Your special you know" he said. From then on we became close. And our love grew. I will never forget how a boy saved me and how he saw the truth behind myself as well as my red hair. He said he loved that quality of mine. And that is how we met.


End file.
